Ante la adversidad, el destino y la leyenda
by Lana-yruZword
Summary: Link y su hermana menor recorren el reino en busca de bandidos, su vida cambiaría luego de haberse topado con una joven doncella que resultaría ser la princesa del reino. "En el dorso de tu mano descansa un poder milenario, os confieso que jamás imagine volver a saber del héroe" fueron esas las palabras de la joven en el sueño del héroe las que marcarían el inicio del viaje.
1. Prólogo

**Hola, bueno este fic es algo que me gustaría compartir con ustedes. Yo sé que no ha salido el nuevo Zelda, pero este fic tratara de entre una combinación de su mencionado amplio y basto mundo, un pre Ocarina of time y Hyrule Warriors (Por Linkle, claro)** Espero que lo disfruten.

Este fanfic está hecho en colaboración con NoSoyAxgel ( **Quien escribe muy bien, pero que no tiene confianza para subir su fic todavía, me gustaría que si pudieran le den ánimos, se bien que no les va a decepcionar su historia)**

 **La imagen de la portada es de la autora Mirveka.  
The cover is from Mirveka. Search it on DeviantART**

* * *

 **Ante la adversidad, el destino y la leyenda.**

 **Prólogo- El resurgir del destino.**

* * *

 _En el cálido reino de Hyrule la paz prevaleció tiempo tras tiempo, era tras era… vida tras vida. La leyenda del resurgimiento del mal no se volvió a escuchar y por ende la de los dos elegidos por el destino… tampoco. Todo quedo en el tiste olvido para el reino._

Todo tiene un comienzo… y nosotros iniciamos esta historia desde el nacimiento de un niño y dos años más tarde, el de una niña. Ambos nacidos de cabello como el sol, rubio, aunque la niña más claro que el niño, los dos de pálida piel, ojos azules y facciones delicadas.

Sin embargo la belleza no lo es todo, pues en el dorso de la mano del niño se veía reflejada la marca que desharía la sonrisa de sus padres hasta el nacimiento de la pequeña niña. Esa marca representaba un destino peligroso y lleno de grandes dificultades.

Eran pocos los que aun recordaban el pasado y se quedaba como una tradición para unos pocos pueblos poner un altar en la fuente espiritual de Farone y Ordon, una ofrenda cada año un determinado día por respeto al héroe que una vez fue natal de esa región y la salvo con determinación, gran corazón, y un valor inigualable.

Desde pequeños fueron inseparables. Todo el tiempo se les veía a ambos juntos, el uno con el otro. Sus padres al ser de una baja estirpe no les podían ofrecer más allá de ropa humilde y comida y aun así… ellos eran felices

Sin embargo un día, en el pacifico pueblo del bosque, más alejado aun de Ordon, un grupo de hombres comenzaron a saquear el humilde pueblo. Descaradamente se atrevían a ir a un lugar tan pobre como aquel, teniendo más accesible la ciudadela y Kakariko.

La razón del saqueo era incomprensible, pues no buscaban ni oro, comida u objetos valiosos, si no a un niño. Los padres de ambos pequeños huyeron dejando a tras el lugar donde alguna vez habían pasado su vida felizmente.

El niño tenía ya ocho años y la pequeña seis. El niño sabía bien las cosas que pasaban, o al menos sabía que sus vidas corrían peligro.

Tras ser interceptados por un bandido que iba más adelante, el padre decidió que la mujer escapara, fue doloroso y cruel para ella, pero no podía permitir que esos hombres usurparan a sus hijos a su antojo. En todo caso el padre gano tiempo para que la madre llevara lejos a sus retoños.

Cerca pero no tan cerca hallaron un pequeño campo, muy cerca de ese campo había un pequeño poblado, con soldados y un rancho, en el se encontraba una amiga y un amigo cercana de la madre, sus nombres era Elizabeth y Talon.

Con todo el dolor del corazón índico a su pequeño hijo que se llevara lejos a su hermana, se escondieran en el rancho y permanecieran ahí hasta que llegasen las indicaciones del sueño.

La niña comenzó a llorar y la madre preocupada le dijo – Por favor, basta de llorar, mi pequeña florecilla deku… volveré ¿entiendes?... Mamá algún día volverá a verte – Susurro lo último, entre sus palabras casi dejaba salir lágrimas.

-Mamá… - Dijo el niño.

-No te preocupes mi niño… algún día entenderás el por qué de estas cosas – La madre miro a su hijo – Sé que te convertirás en un gran hombre… en un gran héroe.

La mujer salió huyendo en el caballo donde estaba antes. El niño tomo a su hermana y corrió hacia el rancho a toda prisa. En el bolsillo del niño venia una nota corta que la mujer pelirroja entendió de manera inmediata. Ella miro a su esposo y con esa mirada supo que debía preparar muchas cosas por si acaso.

-Se esconderán dentro del molino, Malon, por favor, indícales tu escondite secreto y también quédate ahí – ordeno fregando unos platos.

De lo que parecía ser la entrada al comedor, salió una pequeña niña pelirroja de ojos verdes. Malon era su nombre y parecía amigable además de muy obediente.

-¡SI! – Tomo al rubio por la mano y él a su hermana.

La niña indicó que tras ese espacio, antes de unas cajas, se había escondido y que nunca la habían encontrado, ni siquiera los hombres que habían venido antes a revisar el rancho.

Dentro había mantas, unos refrigerios, una lámpara y un peluche de vaca.

El silencio estaba presente. Habían entrado los hombres cuestionando si habían visto a los niños. La mujer negó de manera muy honesta, logrando engañar a los hombres.

Los niños durmieron hasta el amanecer.

* * *

 _Ocho años después…_

Era de mañana, tranquila, los pájaros cantaban y el sol recaía en su rostro suavemente. El joven rubio despertó, se sentía algo incomodo y tuvo la sorpresa de que a su lado se encontraba su hermana.

Era una hermosa habitación con dos camas, un par de armarios, al lado de las camas una cajonera y una lámpara de aceite. El cuarto estaba pintado de verde, bajo cada cama había un pequeño tapete. El piso era de tablas de madera. Había cinco ventanas y un balcón. Una ventana redonda en la base del techo, el cual era el techo de la casa, dos a los lados de la rectangular habitación y otras dos en frente, en medio de las ventanas del frente se encontraba el balcón.

-Oh por favor… no me digas que estabas soñando otra vez con mamá – dijo algo molesto.

-Lo estaba – dijo ella a lloras – no es para que pongas esa cara de amargado.

-No es de amargado – dijo levantándose al tiempo que se estiraba con pesadez.

El joven tenía el cabello un tanto largo, se podía hacer una muy pequeña coleta tras su cabeza. Sus patillas eran largas. En ambas orejas tenía un pendiente de color azul. Su flequillo lacio se alborotaba y prácticamente parecía un peinado.

La pequeña, que ahora era una jovencita, tenía trenzas en lugar de patillas. Su cabello era corto, hasta los hombros y su fleco parecía igual al de su hermano.

La puerta de la habitación era tocada por cierta jovencita de la misma edad del joven.

Al entras esboza una sonrisa – ¡BUENOS DIAS! – Dijo enérgica, el joven le dedico una sonrisa y la otra joven también.

-Buen día, Malon – dijo la rubia. La chica y Malon se llevaban tan bien que se confiaban de todo. Poco después el joven la saludo –Buenos días, Malon – dijo el rubio. El también se llevaba bien con ella, era como su otra hermana.

-¿Como amanecieron, Link, Linkle? – Pregunto la pelirroja, ambos dijeron "Bien" aunque Link miro algo molesto a su hermana.

Los tres bajaron al desayuno.

La madre de Malon, Elizabeth, y Malon preparaban el desayuno, Linkle comenzaba a poner la mesa y Link había salido al establo a ayudar a Talon con algo que se estaba complicando un poco.

La puerta resonó con un ligero golpe. Elizabeth abrió la puerta y tras de ella se encontraban soldados del reino, reales soldados de Hyrule.

-Buenos días, mi señora… lamentamos la repentina intromisión en su desayuno.

-Sí, ¿en qué les puedo servir, caballeros? – Pregunto la mujer con un cucharon en su mano derecha y una pala en la izquierda.

-Hemos estado buscando por mucho tiempo a la persona que tenga el símbolo de las fuerzas de Hyrule… y nos han dicho que en este pueblo existe un joven así.

La señora se pasmo, no podía creer que hubieran encontrado respuestas en su pequeño rancho.

-Lo siento, pero el rancho Lon no tiene más que una hija.

-Curioso… por que también buscamos a una niña… hermana del elegido por el destino, además nos habían dicho que eran dos…

Elizabeth se comenzaba a poner nerviosa. Sin saber que mas hacer monto un pequeño espectáculo y llamo con un grito a su esposo – ¡Talon! ¡Válgame las diosas!, se me quema la comida, permitan que mi esposo les ayude – El hombre al escuchar a su esposa dejo a cargo a Link de lo que antes hacía.

La mujer tomo a Linkle del brazo y le dijo con cuidado – Préstame atención, pequeña, ahora mismo van a tratar de llevarte a ti y a tu hermano… nos hemos estado preparando desde hace tiempo, así que quiero que escuches… ve al escondite de cuando eran niños, donde aun eres capaz de entrar… ahí encontraran un mapa, rupias, provisiones…

La joven Malon miro a su madre con tristeza – Tú… Malon, ve con Linkle y Link a alistar a dos caballos.

-Sí… madre – Malon tomo por la mano a Linkle y ambas corrieron hacer lo que su madre había antes indicado. A toda prisa y sin mirar atrás las dos jovencitas corrieron hacia Link.

Una vez llegaron con el rubio este se quedo perplejo con las palabras – No pienso renunciar a una vida tan tranquila como esta por una simple estupidez – dijo el joven.

-No es sólo eso Link… si no se van ambos – los miro Malon – Asesinaran por traición a mi padre y a mi madre.

Los jóvenes se quedaron serios, Linkle había ido por las cosas que la madre de Malon le había dicho, luego de sacarlas con rapidez Malon preparaba los caballos, una era una yegua, gran amiga de Link y el otro era un corcel negro.

-En esta mochila prepare ropa, durante mucho tiempo lo he hecho… toma Link… tus favoritas – la joven además de darles una pequeña mochila de cuero, le dio unas botas que Link usaba con frecuencia. Link sonrió con aire de tristeza y junto a su hermana, salieron por un pasadizo hacia el bosque, del cual los soldados no tenían conocimiento.

Las cosas tomarían otro rumbo. Eran como fugitivos pero en el vasto Hyrule había pocas probabilidades de encontrarlos.

En el rancho aun estaban registrándolo todo – Bien… no hay nada, discúlpenos por haberle hecho perder su tiempo. Buen día.

Talon, Elizabeth y Malon, los tres no apartaban su mirar hacia el sendero del bosque, estaban realmente preocupados.

Los soldados que habían salido buscando a los elegidos no eran más que monstruos disfrazados. En la región de Farone era muy poco probable escuchar de rumores en el reino, pero estos decían que el mal se avecinaba… que fueran de ojos abiertos y oídos atentos….

* * *

 **Continuara…**

Hola lectores queridos, este fanfic tendrá Zelink, aventura y comedia. Espero que les agrade y seguiré escribiendo por acá


	2. II

**Ante la adversidad, el destino y la leyenda**

 **Capítulo 1: Vida de mercenarios.**

* * *

Había pasado dos años y las cosas eran diferentes. La gran sonrisa de Linkle era opacada por la dureza de la vida, el hambre sed y la dolorosa rutina… Las personas crueles, los intentos de abusos a ambos, era demasiado para dos jóvenes que fueron alguna vez granjeros. Ahora eran nómadas Hylians, viajando de pueblo en pueblo, villa en villa, a través de campos, desiertos, colinas, sin descanso más que la noche.

-"En el dorso de tu mano descansa un poder milenario, os confieso que jamás imagine volver a saber del héroe"... encuentra me en el lugar menos esperado... y cuando lo hagas el viaje comenzaras - dijo la voz de un sueño de hace mucho, solía tener sueños como aquellos que a menudo ignoraba.

Con tantas dolorosas experiencias y sin poder regresar a su hogar, ambos se convirtieron en Mercenarios.

Con esos dos años dejaron de buscarlos… los soldados de habían dado por vencidos.

En un pequeño pueblo aparecen dos jóvenes a caballo, encapuchados, uno de café y el otro de negro.

En la entrada decía Kakariko Village, el pueblo tenía varias casillas, un molino y detrás un cementerio. Había arboles, flores, jardines. La mayoría de las casas estaban pintadas de azul con rojo y blanco.

Miran un cartel de "Se busca" en uno de los arboles rurales.

-Se busca por cincuenta mil rupias a este individuo… su nombre es Stephan Rin, famoso contrabandista y estafador. Es de estatura media, ojos negros, cabello negro, pálido. Este fugitivo esta en el comercio de contrabando de armas entre Hyrule y otros reinos.

El otro toma el cartel – Se recomienda precaución, está armado y tiene más de cien hombres a su servicio – La voz que decía estas palabras bajaba de tono hasta quedar serio y comenzar a reír.

-Deberías tomarlo con más precaución, ¿sabes? No creo que sea buena idea el tener que buscar al tipo… si te fijas bien esta escritura y el sello es de la familia real de Hyrule, personas que nos buscaron por mucho tiempo a tras–Dice la que parecía ser voz de una chica.

-Por favor… me da pena este tipo. Sabes que es un idiota, y puede que nos den más de la cuenta – Responde el otro.

-De todas formas – suspira – de cualquier modo siempre sales de los problemas quien sabe cómo…

-Corrección, salimos, pequeña hermanita mía.

Uno venia en un caballo color café con patas blancas, crin blanca y hocico blanco también. El otro, o más bien otra, venia a caballo totalmente negro.

En un arranque la capucha se le cae a ambos y se muestran a los dos hermanos, la chica se había pintado el cabello de café y ahora estaba corto de atrás y tenía dos mechones largos adelante en una trenza, flequillo alborotado, Link tenía el cabello pintado de negro con coleta pequeña, patillas largas y fleco alborotado.

Link y Linkle, ahora eran conocidos como "los acierta flechas" Ya que nunca fallaban un tiro, Link con su gran arco y Linkle con su ballesta.

La chica era tan audaz ahora que era capaz de valerse por sí sola de sus problemas. Link era más dependiente ya que se le ocurrían millones de tonterías.

Las cosas ahora eran menos aburridas, ambos luchaban, ganaban y recogían lo suyo. Esa era su nueva rutina.

Eran tan buenos que a veces los contrataban algunos hombres. Aunque claro, con buenas intenciones, de lo contrario ambos se negarían rotundamente.

Aunque pareciera triste y gris la vida de ambos, trataban de acoplarse al nuevo estilo de vida… una vida llena de sangre, peligro y aventuras.

-Oye Linkle – dice Link cabalgando a su lado con Epona - ¿Dónde crees que este el cobarde? – Pregunta con una amplia sonrisa.

Ella comenzó a pensar – Bueno, últimamente se habla de que se esconde aquí, en el viejo Kakariko, pero puede ser que este en el Kakariko Village del volcán de la muerte… o quizá…

Linkle se acerca hacia un pueblerino – Buenas señor – El hombre saluda, pues la cree atractiva – Me gustaría preguntarle ¿Qué ha pasado últimamente con el contrabandista?

-La verdad no sé bien… pero hay rumores de que es un fantasma, por que desaparece en el cementerio – Termina por decir y luego se dirige hacia una casa.

Link mira a Linkle de forma algo molesta – Te he dicho que no hables con hombres así, ¿no viste como te miraba de pies a cabeza? Te juro que estuve por golpear al maldito asqueroso.

Linkle sonríe ampliamente – Por si no te has dado cuenta, hermanito, yo puedo defenderme sola, además eras tú quien quería ese bandido que busca la familia real.

Una vez era de noche los jóvenes se escondieron tras unas cajas y siguieron al tipo que era a quien buscaban.

El frio era terrible, apenas si era otoño y el viento era desastroso. El cementerio se veía aun más tétrico. Tiempo atrás se decía que en aquel lugar no había pasto y todo era seco, tras una roca había una entrada al recinto de los zoras y bajo el agua un pasadizo que llevaba al lago Hylia.

-Vamos, Link – susurra su hermana, se ve como el hombre pasa por el pasadizo y se coloca un traje diferente – Oye… te das cuenta que eso es – Pero no dice nada más, ambos son golpeados en la cabeza y caen desmayados.

* * *

Pasan horas, pero ambos no lo saben y como era de esperarse se encuentran atados frente al bandido que buscaban, el cual les seguía los pasos desde un tiempo y desde que estos habían enfrentado a uno de sus cargamentos.

-Así que – dijo el hombre ante el momento en que Link estaba por despertar – ¿Me buscabas?

-¡LINK! – Grito Linkle mientras estaba atada de manos y pies en una parte más alejada, pero se podía ver.

-¿L-Linkle? – Al momento de verla de esa forma y casi sin prendas grito – ¡LINKLE! – Dijo tratando de desatarse – SUELTAME, HIJO DE LA…

-Hey… no hay por qué decir esas cosas, además tu hermanita sigue siendo tan pura como la flor que lleva dentro, al menos por ahora – dijo esbozando una sonrisa – Pero sí que tengo ganas de hacer una – Golpe de forma brutal a Link, justo en la cavidad de los labios – ¿Te gusto? - comento este aun más alegre, a leguas se notaba que era un psicópata. Golpeo varias veces mientras Linkle pedía clemencia de su hermano hasta que otra voz femenina fue la que pidió clemencia por él.

-¡BASTA! Deténganse o lo van a pagar muy caro – Dijo enfadada de sobre manera, definitivamente aquella parecía despreciar con vehemencia a aquellos que se aprovechaban de una persona.

-Oh… no me digas – comenzó a reír el otro – No me digas que eres tú la que me está ordenando – se acerco a ella y la tomo de las mejillas – Aquí no tienes poder, princesita.

-Eso dices tú… pero mientras jugueteabas con ellos yo ya… termine – La mirada de encanto se volvió una rabia, la joven se había soltado y lo había golpeado con tal fuerza que termino por caer desmayado.

Link quedo tan sorprendido como Linkle. La joven era audaz y tomo las armas de los jóvenes, comenzó a pelear de tal manera que era dudo saber su lo que dijo Stephan era sólo una metáfora con lo de princesa.

Al terminar con los que había en esa sala la joven encadeno a Stephan y desato a Link y a Linkle. La chica misteriosa decidió llevar a su captor junto a ellos.

-Algo me dice que mi orgullo colapso – dijo Link teniendo un pequeño bajo de autoestima.

-Te dije que tuviéramos cuidado – dijo Linkle molesta, ya habían tomado sus ropas, puesto que Link y la otra joven también estaban en paños menores.

-Ese tipo es un loco, tu hermana tiene mucha razón – contesto la joven, ella tenía el cabello largo y castaño claro. Sus ojos eran color azul zafiro, con algunos tonos de claro. Su piel era algo pálida y sus labios eran sumamente rosados. Aproximadamente tenía la de Link – Perdonen no presentarme… pero mi nombre es Zelda – dijo ella mirando al muchacho – Puede que suene extraño decir esto, pero te he soñado en muchas ocasiones – dijo mirando más intensamente a Link.

-Zel… Zelda – pronuncio por lo bajo, a Link comenzó a dolerle un poco la cabeza por los golpes que había recibido.

-Bueno, vámonos de aquí – soltó la muchacha abriendo una salida entre la madera de la casa en la que se encontraban cautivos.

-Pero – dice Linkle mirando a tras – un segundo – los tres se encontraban en lo más alto de una casa, podría decirse que en ático. Ahí se encontraron con algo muy interesante – Link… –Pero sumamente doloroso.

Era el antiguo collar que su madre portaba el día de su muerte, para la pequeña Linkle era realmente imposible no saber que era ese, su memoria era infalible, mejor que la de cualquiera.

-Linkle, vámonos – dijo Link también triste, aunque menos bueno memorizando eso pero realmente sabía lo que era – Regresaremos cautelosos para nuestra venganza, bien sabemos que este imbécil no pudo haber sido… así que es hora de llevar la mercancía – Linkle asintió, los tres más el bandido encadenado, saltaron hacia pastizales y huyeron lejos de ahí.

Linkle volvió a vestirse, igual que los otros dos con todo su armamento y ropajes, la joven traía un hermoso vestido y botas muy finas, era verdad que era una princesa…

-Así que tú eres lo que se perdió de Hyrule, y por eso tantas rupias… Mmm, ya veo – comento Link.

-Lo soy, pero por favor no comiences a hablarme de forma más educada o amable, se que eres un sucio mercenario, ahora…si lo prefieres te diré que yo sé quién eres en tu interior – comento al joven, ella acomodaba su cabello y Link logró notarlo.

-Así que tu también tienes eso en la mano – comento molesto – No entiendo cual es el alboroto por eso, mi hermana y yo hemos sufrido mucho tiempo y es mi culpa – Link tomo la mano de la doncella y esta comenzó a brillar como si del sol se tratase – ¿Q-Qué es?

-No sabes nada, ¿campesino? – Rió la doncella – hasta el mendigo más pobre de la ciudadela lo sabe… pero tú que eres un mercenario y viajero no entiendes lo que es…

-Por supuesto que no – dijo Link – ¿Por qué habría de saber algo que no comprendo? – Comento con una pregunta – Por esa cosa mis padres murieron… y nuestra aldea mientras la familia real se rascaba las axilas como monos y bebían y comían como cerdos – burlonamente aventó la mano de la doncella a otro lado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Dijo ella reincorporando su mano a su lugar mientras miraba odiosa al rubio – No sabes las cosas que ha pasado Hyrule…

-No me diga… tuvo una crisis porque la seda se le termino y va a llegar dentro de un mes… o que tal, se le acabo el jengibre y no habrá hasta dentro de una semana… oh, espera… su querida princesa fue…

-¡MI PADRE FUE ASESINADO! – Grito desesperada – Mi padre…

Linkle escuchaba toda la discusión mientras cuidaba al tipo.

-¡Mo padre fue asesinado por ese imbécil que está atado! – dijo Zelda – Y por eso estaba aquí, porque al terminar de asesinarlo frente a mis ojos me llevo junto con él hacia este putrefacto lugar… Hyrule me necesita ahora más que nunca y por desgracia de las diosas a su elegido que no sabe que es el elegido.

-¿Elegido? – pregunto Linkle a sí misma. Comenzó a unir piezas de un viejo rompecabezas –El héroe de Hyrule – decía Zelda mientras la rubia seguía uniendo cada fragmento.

-Magnifico guerrero que vendría a salvar la tierra bendita de las diosas y maldecida por el mal desde tiempos inmemorable… ese héroe es aquel que lleva la marca del símbolo más sagrado y divino de nuestra tierra… La trifuerza – término y Linkle también, esta se le acerco a su hermano y a Zelda junto con lo que sería un costal humano.

-Link…

-¿Qué ocurre, Linkle? – pregunto el joven mirando a su hermana.

-Que cada seudónimo dicho por su majestad… ¿No te resulta extrañamente familiar? – Dijo ella – Cada que duermes dices el nombre de alguien y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que susurras un nombre con tal dolor que no quieres seguir soñando… cada que hemos ido a un pueblo se te sugieren ciertos apodos y muchas veces… la persona que te los dice es parecida a la otra…

Zelda miro con una gran sorpresa a la muchacha, para ser tan pequeña parecía tener una madera mejor que su hermano.

-Habla cada cosa de ti… incluso mama antes de irse para siempre te dijo… "Sé que te convertirás en un gran hombre… en un gran héroe"

Link sentía una dolencia en su pecho… esa herida abierta y mostrada a su alrededor era algo que no podía estar a tanta libertad.

-Estas tratando de decirme que nuestra propia madre… ¿sabía el destino que nos aguardaba?

-Y por esa razón desde que pudo y tuvo la oportunidad de que Elizabeth y ella hicieran un plan para que ambos fuéramos resguardados… todos sabían menos nosotros, acabo de saberlo uniendo todas las piezas de este rompecabezas de mentiras.

Zelda guardo silencio – Necesito… un favor – comento la joven – Héroe de Hyrule – se arrodillo ante él.

-Odio las mentiras – dijo por lo bajo – déjate de arrodillar y llamarme héroe, he matado a muchas personas para mi bien y el de mi hermana.

-Quieras o no sigues siéndolo… te recompensare luego de esto… pero necesito volver a Hyrule lo más pronto posible… los del consejo son tan corruptos como el nuevo comandante del ejército… él fue el que mando asesinar a mi padre… lo supe y lo dije, pero naturalmente nadie me lo creyó, ni siquiera Sir Heder, el también pereció al lado de mi padre. Ahora que me creen muerta alguien tratara de tomar mi puesto… y las cosas serán peor. Por eso te pido tu ayuda… para que después de esto se pueda vivir otra era de paz…

-Soy un mercenario, como dije antes y yo…

-Lo haré – Linkle puso un paso adelante mientras Link quedaba totalmente impactado – si no quieres hacerlo por miedo, está bien, pero yo iré con ella.

-Pero… somos un equipo – dijo Link sintiéndose traicionado.

-Un equipo escucha al otro… y tu nunca lo has hecho conmigo, Link – comento – estoy harta de eso… además yo sigo creyendo en mi alma de justicia, si tu no entonces no sé quién eres.

Link frunció el ceño – Tu… de verdad… - Link tomo una flauta de su bolsa y llamo a sus caballos, a Epona y a Lucas…

-¿Link? – pregunto Zelda.

-Súbete tu primero, yo iré a tras, hazlo antes de que me arrepienta – dijo Link extendiéndole la mano a la doncella, Linkle sonrió, su hermano siempre había sido así – Corre – Link al tomar su mano con ahora un suave tacto pudo sentir una conexión de tiempo a tras igual que la doncella… sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo nada – Necesitaras una capa – Link se quito la suya y se la dio.

-¿Desde cuando no lavas esto? – Pregunto Zelda para fastidiar a Link.

-Si no la quieres puedes devolverla – Respondió el muchacho apenado.

-No… tiene marcas de batalla, es agradable – Zelda se envolvió entre la capa con capucha del joven. Link iba atrás de ella en la misma yegua.

Nuevamente la rubia sonrió por la escena… era tal como una vez soñó tiempo atrás.

La aventura era inevitable, el destino ya lo tenía predicho y así se cumplió. Nuevamente la leyenda seria escuchada en los vientos y en esta tierra… pues el héroe había regresado y la doncella también. Sin embargo esto significaba que además de los dos había reencarnado el mal nuevamente.

* * *

 **Avance:**

 **Link se comienza a fastidiar del sarcasmo potencial de la joven doncella. Pero ¿Es realmente un paso al amor como dijo Linkle?**

-Que querías que dijera – El joven la miro molesto – Palabas tan estúpidas como… "Incontrolable fue mi deseo, mi anhelo en cada sueño que he tenido… y correoso se mira al atardecer, la mano que me impulsa hacia adelante a buscarte… ¡Oh, querida! Amada mía a quien por causa del destino aun no he tenido la oportunidad de mirar en presente, como espero un día despertar con vuestra hermosa mirada posada sobre la mía y vuestros brazos sujetos a mi cuerpo, si tan sólo no fuese un simple anhelo mío" – Balbuceo molesto.

Linkle suspira resignada pero divertida por aquellas peleas ocasionales.

Zelda le miro molesta – ¡Ha! Por supuesto, heroico joven del drama… tal vez respondería como cualquier torpe doncella –Zelda aclaro su voz – "Oh, mi héroe, poderosas tus fuerzas, incondicional tu paso, severa tu mano. He dado tantas molestias que no tengo palabra para agradecer y tampoco nada que ofrecer. Os pido una gran disculpa por haber sido incapaz de rescatarme a mi misma de las manos del mal – Aquí hizo una pausa y de manera burlona sonrió, ya que ella termino rescatándolos a ambos – pues mi voluntad aun fuese quebrantada, he podido ser iluminada por tu coraje y tu perseverancia, os agradezco noble gesto y le estaré eternamente agradecida y conyugare mi ser a usted de ser necesario" – igual balbuceo torpemente mientras hacía poses ridículas montada a caballo.

 **Ambos se miraron confusos… como si esos diálogos hubieran sido escuchados uno del otro pero por segunda vez…**

 _Continuara._

* * *

Hola, aquí el fic, si tendrá Zelink, pero más que nada cabe mencionar que el aspecto físico de Link es como el del nuevo Zelda (El corazón de Lana-yru está roto por ello) y pues el de Linkle como Linkle pero más adulta.

Bueno eso es todo, espero que les guste y lo lean (; y si pueden por fa, un review a esta humilde escritora que desea escuchar sus sugerencias, quejas y sus críticas.

Nos leemos luego


End file.
